My Life as An Army Wife
by emmiecullen0195
Summary: AH cannon pairings - With just 3 days left in his tour of Afghanastan Jasper ends up MIA. Alice is at home with their baby daughter Abigail whom Jasper has never met. What will she do when she learns the news? Will she go against Jasper's with to be safe?
1. Letters

**Army Wife**

**Chapter 1**

"Joseph Whitley." Another name was called, another rose was thrown into the pond, and another moment of silence was given. "Jasper Whitlock." I couldn't help the sob that escaped my chest, as a fresh batch of tears flowed down my cheeks. I threw my rose into the pond and the moment of silence was given. It was the 1 year anniversary of the 9/11 attacks, and there were memorials being held for the victims who were killed on the planes, in the buildings, and in the war.

Jasper _my_ Jasper was shipped off to Afghanastan with the first troops over. He promised me he would come home to me and our newborn daughter Abigail. That was the one and only promise he had ever broken in his life. I stared at the pond with the roses holding Abigail on my hip and tried to hold in the tears that threatened to spill over again. It was times like these that I wish I could curl up in a ball and die.

I sat up in my bed screaming. The dream was back, the dream that I hated but kept seeing every night. I heard a cry, damn it, I woke Abigail up again. I kept dreaming that Jasper was dead, when in reality he was just gone. Each day I sat home and wondered 'Will he keep his promise, will I ever see my husband again, will Abigail grow up without a father, will her father walk her down the aisle at her wedding, will she ever go to a daddy daughter dance, who will be the man sitting at the kitchen table with a shot gun the day she brings home her first boyfriend?' I hated these thoughts but it was part of my life as an army wife.

I crawled out of bed and stumbled over to the light and switched it on. I made my way to the nursery room. When I got there Abigail was laying in her crib still crying. I picked her up and cradled her in my arms. "Shhh. Baby its okay, everything's going to be okay. Mommy's here and daddy will be here in just three weeks." I murmured. Did I know that for sure? Did I know that everything was going to be okay? Did I know that daddy was going to be home and be able to hold her in just three weeks? The answer…no. I fought hard not to let out another sob.

Finally Abigail was calmed; I put her back in her crib and walked back to my room. I looked at the clock 2:53 a.m. I sighed I knew I wasn't going to fall back asleep. I pulled open my nightstand drawer and grabbed all of the letters I had gotten from Jazz, a pad of paper, and a pen. I opened the first envelope carefully and pulled out the letter.

_Dear Alice,_

_November 1, 2001_

_ I miss you so much. More than you could ever imagine. I try not to think of how long it will be before we see each other again. If you want to make the time shorter just think of it this way, a year is only one revolution around the sun. Plus I'll have leave sometime so it's not really even a year. I'll be home before you know darlin. Say hi to the family for me, I don't have enough time to write everyone. How's the new base? I know I didn't get to stay long once we got stationed in New York. I'm sorry you're in such a new place that's so loud and busy compared to Alabama alone. I wish I could be there, but you're probably having fun exploring all of the stores there, and if I know you then you've already bought yourself a new studio and are getting ready to open a design studio and create your own fashion line. Be sure to send me pictures of the new studio…if there is one. So how is everyone doing, I mean like you and the family? Ya know if you get lonely you should get a dog. They're good protection in a crazy city like New York. But knowing you love, you'll go get one of those small lap dogs that you can dress up and put in your purse, like I said before send me pictures. I have our wedding picture, a picture of you sitting on the hood of the old pickup truck, and a picture of us at the lake with me pushing you on the tire swing from when we were 17 with me at all times. When I pull them out at night all of the guys tell me how lucky I am to be married to such a beautiful woman like you. But I know it's much more than that. I know that you're beautiful inside and out, and are the sweetest, funniest, most caring person I have ever met in my life. I don't have much more time left to write. I'm sorry sweetheart but I have to go. Be good for me darlin. And be safe. I'll see you in one earth revolution._

_Love always,_

_Jasper_

I put the letter back in its envelope and let a few tears out. That was right before I found out that I was pregnant with Abby. That was the second most horrifying moment in my life. The first being forced to watch Jasper leave and go to war. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know if he would ever see her, if he would be here when she was born, or if I should even tell him and just get an abortion. It didn't take me long to decide that I was going to keep it. If anything did happen to Jazz then this baby would be the last part of him that I would have.

I had secretly wished that she was a boy. I wanted to have a boy with blond hair and brown eyes; I wanted a boy so I could name him Jasper Louis Whitlock Jr. I remember writing a reply letter to Jasper; I didn't know how to tell him so I didn't. I kept copies of all the letters I wrote so I could keep every memory possible. I grabbed my reply letter and opened the letter carefully.

Dear Jasper,

November 27, 2001

I miss you as well. I think about you all the time, and no matter how much I try not to I can't help but think that even one earth revolution around the sun is a long time. It's much too long actually. We can't wait until you are home safe and sound. Your sister misses you a lot; she calls me every day to see how I'm doing. I usually lie and tell her that I've never been better, when the truth is I hardly know how to live anymore. You were right; New York is very loud and different from Alabama. But you were also right that there are TONS of stores, I've made it through half. I was thinking about opening a studio but I'm not sure if I want too. We're going to have to buy a lot of stuff soon. You know stuff like new clothes and furniture. We're also expecting a package. It should be here in a few months, it's pretty big actually. I don't think I'm going to get that dog now, although I did see a really cute puppy in the window of a pet shop yesterday. It's starting to grow on me, so when you get home there may or may not be a puppy. Don't worry if you're not here when the big package arrives, I'll forgive you. Rose will help me with it if you're not back. Inside this envelope are some pictures. The first is of me, the second is of the puppy I found, and the third…well the third is of our package. I just thought that you might like to know what were expecting that is so big. Don't get distracted or concentrate on the pictures and get yourself hurt or killed! Otherwise I'll have to kill you myself. Well technically if you get yourself killed your already dead, BUT I WILL BRING BACK TO LIFE AND THEN KILL YOU! I'm just kidding I would never kill you; we love you too much to kill you. I would love to write more but I'm pretty sure you don't have enough time to read more, and between my brother and his wife and your sister and her husband I never get any alone time anymore. HA! As if right on cue your sister is at the door and Emmett is threatening to bust it down if I don't open it within the next 30 seconds. I love you! Don't forget that! Be Safe.

Love always,

XOXOX Alice

I laughed at how stupid I sounded in that letter. Telling him that I was pregnant but never coming out and actually saying it. You couldn't see much in the third picture but you could see enough to figure it out. I remember Emmett really did bust down the door that day. Then Rose tried to kill him for busting down my door and made him go get a new one. The next few days after that I paced back and forth waiting for his letter, when it didn't come for almost a month I started to get worried. I knew I would've been told if something had happened but I was still worried. I tried to think happy thoughts like the letter just got lost in the mail but that didn't calm my nerves. The letter finally came on Christmas Eve.

Dear Alice,

December 19, 2001

Wow. I've been trying to write this letter forever but I keep coming up speechless. I still am speechless. Does this mean what I think it means? Does it mean that you're getting a big dog and not a lap dog?! Haha, I'm just joking darlin. I mean you really weren't kidding when you said we were getting a big package. I showed the guys the night I got the letter. They called it a big package with a special delivery. I carry the pictures you sent me everywhere with me, even the dog. Everyone keeps asking me about you and the baby. They asked me if I wanted a boy or a girl and what I would name it. I told them either one would be fine with me, but they kept pestering me about it. I finally broke down and made a decision. While I don't care which we have, I'll love it just the same, I want a little girl. I want to see you dress her up in cute little outfits with her hair in pigtails. NO SHORT; SHORTS, SKIRTS, OR DRESSES ALICE! I know one thing is for sure, she will be the most spoiled little girl in the world. Don't tell her this but she is going to have me wrapped around her tiny little finger. As for the name well I'm not sure. If it's a girl either Abigail or Blaire, but if it's a boy either Evan or Ryan. But what about you, what do you want a boy or a girl? I'm pretty sure it's going to be a girl, I don't know why but the little bit of sleep I do get I dream about you, me, and a little girl. She always looks the same, she has my blonde hair and it's in a braid, she has your blue eyes they're almost like emeralds. You defiantly dressed her in one dream, she had designer baby clothes, and I didn't know they had these but designer diapers? I think Emmett dressed her once…yikes. She was wearing a green shirt with yellow polka dots, red and pink striped pants, purple socks, and blue shoes. Now darlin I know your screaming about that but please don't have a heart attack and don't kill Emmett…until I'm there to watch. I have to go now sweetheart, but I'll write again soon. I miss you. I love you both with all of my heart. Be safe and be good. And yes that means you too little one, don't bug mommy with midnight cravings when no one is there to get them for her okay? I love you princess….or prince. Haha! I love and miss you both.

Love always,

Jasper

I laughed at the letter. I haven't killed Emmett yet, but I'm still waiting until my Jazzy comes home. It was amazing reading his dreams. Everyone is always telling me how I have this sixth sense that can predict the future, but I don't know I think its Jasper with the sixth sense. He was dead on; we had a little girl with honey blonde hair and green eyes. I just hope that she's tall like her father and not as short as me.

I couldn't read anymore letters. I was getting too sad, remembering these things. I remember wishing that Jasper was going to have his leave when our baby was born, and wishing that maybe by some amazing miracle the war would end. Unfortunately neither of those wishes came true. Jasper couldn't be here for her birth, and the war was nowhere near ending.

Jazz had his leave around the time Abby was supposed to be born. It was so nice to see him again and not stay up half the night worrying about him. I scared him to death about 100 times while he was here. I swear one time it looked like he was having either a heart attack or a stroke. Then one time he actually _did_ pass out, and his sister had to come live with us in case I went into labor and Jasper was passed out I would have someone to drive me.

Rose and Emmett ended up living with me for about a month. But when Emmett almost dropped Abby, Bella and Edward had to move in as well. I knew they were just trying to help and in all honesty I still need help, but they were getting so annoying I kicked them all out. They were always arguing with each other and Rose and Emmett were always in some sort of fight about something he said.

I glanced over at the clock again. It read 3:28 a.m. I hadn't noticed that I had been sitting here for this long. I decided I might as well get it over with and write the last letter to Jasper. Since he would be home in just three weeks he probably wouldn't write back.

Dear Jasper,

August 23, 2002

Oh Jasper, I can't believe we've made it! There's just three more weeks and you'll be home. And you can see your daughter. I'm so sorry I didn't get to tell you much about her in the last letter I wrote. Our dear siblings were biting each other's heads off again. I finally got fed up with them and kicked them all out. Finally there's some peace and quiet around here…well for the most part. I'll tell you all about her now. Her name is Abigail Blaire Whitlock; she was born July 27th, 2002, at 12:01 a.m. weighing 6lbs. 5oz. and measuring 17 inches long she has your curly honey blonde hair, with my blue eyes. She really is an angel Jazz; I think she's more like you than me. She's a relatively quiet baby only crying when I wake her up. She's so relaxed and mellow; it's almost scary how calm she is compared to me. Also I dressed her up in this adorable little outfit I found in the mall the other day, it was designer brand and I just had to get it for her Jazz. So I buy it and get home and I'm so excited to put it on her, and I get it just perfect and I hold her up in the mirror and she starts crying. So I sat her down and she spits up all over it, and then starts giggling about it afterwards! I wanted to cry; my own daughter hates designer brand clothes and tries to act like she's allergic to them. I know you're probably laughing at this, but don't worry Rose and Bella were here and they have it all on video. You're gonna love her Jazz, I just know it. You were right she's gonna have every single one of us wrapped around her tiny little finger. Although, I probably shouldn't tell you this yet, but I've been considering getting her a restraining order against her Uncle Emmett. Ya see when we were supposed to take her to the hospital for her first check up; Uncle Emmett was supposed to be putting her in her carrier. Well I was supposed to be taking it easy and not straining myself, but you better believe I'm gonna strain myself when I see my kid falling out of her uncle's arms. I dove from the porch all the way to the side of the car to catch her. I caught her! Don't worry Uncle Emmett hasn't been allowed to hold her since then. Oh and Uncle Emmett got a slap on the head from Rose afterwards when he said "DAMN ALICE YOU SHOULD TRY OUT FOR THE FOOTBALL TEAM!" So after that my sister and brother-in-law moved in. To describe it all in one word, Torture. Of course Edward is allowed over whenever he wants seeing as his piano playing puts Abby to sleep. Well I should go it's almost time for Abby to wake up. I'll see you in three weeks! Until then be safe! I love you, and so does Abigail.

Love always,

Alice & Abigail

I sealed the letter and put a stamp on it. I would mail it in the morning. It was around 4:15 when I finished writing the letter. I put everything back in my night-stand and tried to sleep for a couple more hours.


	2. The End of My Life

**CHAPTER 2**

*2 weeks 4 days later; September 10th, 2002*

I can't believe it! Just three more days until Jazz comes home. We are going to have the best time. I'm gonna throw him a welcome home party with all of our friends and family, then I'll introduce him to Abby, then I'll show him all the pictures and videos that were taken of her. Then later I'll show him around the city and we can go for a walk in Central Park, and we go to Times Square, ooooh we can celebrate New Year's in Times Square!

Rose, Emmett, Bella, and Edward are over helping me get ready for Jasper's homecoming. Rose is at the grocery store buying all of Jasper's favorite foods, Bella was cleaning the backyard, Edward was with Abby playing the piano trying to get her to take a nap, and Emmett was _supposed_ to be cleaning but he was just shoving everything in the closet. I was going to correct him but I knew better. I'd just fix it all later when everyone went home for the night. Bella came in once she finished the yard, Rose came in with groceries and McDonalds; God bless her, Edward finally got Abby down for a nap, and Emmett finished shoving everything in the closet. Rose told me she would fix it for me later; God bless her.

We just finished our McDonalds and were laughing about the past and all the trouble we used to get into. "Dude, remember the time when we were teenagers and I threw Bella in the lake even though she didn't know how to swim and she kept sinking to the bottom and Edward had to jump in to rescue her. And she grabbed onto his arm but instead of coming back up she pulled him down with her and then Jasper had jump in and pull Bells out while Edward swam back up on his own?!" Emmett boomed with laughter. Bella blushed red and smacked Emmett while we all laughed.

We decided that they would all stay the night tonight and have a movie night like we used to before Jazz left. I can't help but think that next week the whole gang can be together and have a movie night. Although in a couple years movie night will be a night of watching Barbie and the Three Musketeers. Hmm Emmett would like that.

Bells was making popcorn and Edward, Rose, and Emmett were fighting over which movie to watch. I was walking back into the living room after changing Abby's diaper when I saw the one thing I NEVER wanted to see. Everything started going in slow motion. *pop* the black car slowly pulled up to the curb *pop* I took another step *pop* the car stopped *pop* "No Emmett." *pop* the car door opened *pop* I took another step *pop* "Were not watching the little Rascals" *pop* a man in a suit stepped out of the car. *pop* I took another step *pop* "But Rosie…" *pop* the man took a step *pop* I froze *pop* "No Emmett" *pop* the man kept walking. *pop* "But…" *beep* the man walked up to the porch. "POPCORN'S DONE!" *knock knock*

No please god! Don't do this. Please not now, not with less than 3 days left PLEASE! The world continued to go in slow motion. No one but me heard the door. Bella was pouring popcorn in a bowl and the others were still fighting over the movie. I wanted to kick them all out, I wanted everything to disappear, and I wanted to die. It was no fair, it's been a whole year and he's never once been shot. Now with less than 3 days left you're telling me that he might be dead. I was afraid to open the door, I didn't want to know if he was dead, I'd rather live not knowing just hoping that one day he would come home than know he was dead.

I took baby steps over to the door. I slowly opened it inch by tiny inch. I was too scared to open it any faster, my life would change the second the door was open, and I was too scared to imagine it. I hated change, and I hated this, and I hated the man standing behind the door, I hated everything, I hated everyone, I hated my life.

I took a deep breath and opened it the rest of the way. "Hello." I said faking my best sincere smile. I really didn't care if he could see through it. For all I care this man could walk away and never come back.

"Hello ma'am. Are you Mrs. Whitlock?" He asked. His voice was rough, pained, sympathetic, filled with sorrow and remorse. I hated this more than I hated anything else in the world. I opened my mouth to speak but I couldn't find my voice. I just nodded afraid of what was to come. "Ma'am I'm sorry to tell you this, but your husband Major Jasper Whitlock." He paused. What?! My husband Major Jasper Whitlock what?! I wanted to scream this at him, beg him to lie and never come back, and I wanted to smack him. I didn't want to hear anything this man had to say.

"Your husband Major Jasper Whitlock has been declared Missing in Action otherwise known as MIA. We regret to tell you this, especially with just three days left in his tour. We will notify you as soon as we get any more information." The man in the suit said. I didn't hear much after MIA. I didn't want to hear anything after MIA. I stood there for what seemed like hours or days but was really only a few seconds. He started to walk away but I stopped him.

"Wait!" I called after him finally finding my voice. He turned on his heel. "Yes ma'am." He said in his same rough, pained, sympathetic voice that was filled with sorrow and remorse. "When? Who? What? Where? Why?" I spit the questions at him pausing after each word looking into his confused brown eyes. "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean ma'am." He said. I noticed his southern accent and it reminded me of Jasper. I let a tear fall down my cheek hoping maybe Jazz would walk up and wipe it away.

"When did he disappear? What happened to him? Where is he? Who has him? Why do they have him? What are you going to do about it? When are you going to find him?" I kept asking questions letting more and more tears out and my voice cracking.

"We found out this afternoon ma'am. We do not know what happened; several of the officers in his troop are missing. If we knew where he was we would go after him. We still do not know who has him or why, but we plan to do everything in our power to find them as soon as we can." His voice was still the same. It didn't surprise me. I nodded and the man walked away.

Why? Why is this happening to me?! To Jasper, to Abby, to our family, to us? WHY?! I stared as the man drove away. The sky grew dark, rain started heavily pouring from the large puffy black clouds, there was a loud clap of thunder, and a quick flash of lightning that lit up the whole sky. The storm much resembled my life at the moment dark and scary. I wonder if the shock will ever go away, or if the pain will reside, or if there's even a light at the end of this tunnel.

I slowly turned towards the door and walked inside not bothering to shut the door behind me. I walked over to the counter and grabbed my purse and keys. I couldn't stay here I needed to get out. Rose saw me and stopped me, "where are you going and why are you so wet?!" She asked. I couldn't answer at first not being able to bring myself to say the words out loud. I stared at her for the longest moment imaginable before I answered.

"Jasper…MIA…I gotta go." I chocked out my answer barely keeping in a sob. I could hear everyone shouting after me but I didn't care. I just ran out to the car and drove away. I don't know where I'm going or when I'm coming back but I NEED to get out of here ASAP.

I got on to the highway headed south. I figured out where I was going and it seemed pretty logical to me. I was heading home to Alabama and I was going to the lake with the tire swing and the old broken down pickup truck that was rusting by an old tree. When we were kids whenever I had a problem I would head to that exact spot and somehow without even telling him where I was going Jasper would walk up and wrap me in his arms without saying one word. If I was lucky he would do the same now. But who was I kidding luck was on anyone's but my side today.

I was driving for about an hour and the sky was darker than I've ever seen it, the rain was almost too fast for the windshield wipers to clear, and the thunder was shaking the car violently. I still didn't care though, there was no stopping me and there was no way in hell I was pulling over. I turned on the radio hoping there would be some good music to distract me from my hell on earth. But of course with my luck there wasn't.

The station I turned to was having a news break. The radio was broadcasting mainly static but it was still hearable. "We got word today that 10 U.S. soldiers have been declared MIA including New York's own Jasper Whitlock." The radio broadcaster announced. A sob escaped from my chest as I tried my best to keep my eyes on the road. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" I screamed in anger. Why could I not escape this hell I'm living in?

I changed the station to a random one. "And now in weather a strong system that was produced in the north is now moving in all directions. We have a system moving from east to west, north to south, west to east, and south to north. There are powerful storms all over the country at the moment but they're expected to die down before they collide in the middle of the country. If you are out in the storm you are being asked to pull to the side of the road and leave your lights on." The radio weather man said. I chose to ignore it I won't stop driving for anything.

I think I may have been the only one on the road. Of course I couldn't really see anything so that didn't help me any. I couldn't tell if I was in the right lane or if I was actually headed the wrong way. I decided to just keep going straight would be my best option. I turned off the radio and then I heard it. A loud horn that could only belong to a semi truck was blaring straight ahead of me and the lights on the truck were blinding. I couldn't think straight.

I screamed into the dark sky and swerved my car not knowing where I would end up. I felt the car hit something and go airborne. I couldn't count how many times it flipped it was too fast. I hit my head on the window and I think I was bleeding but I wasn't sure how bad. I noticed the car was upside down lying in a ditch. The only thing I could think was 'Abby.' Had I brought her with me or did I leave her at home? I couldn't remember.

I tried moving to see if there were any signs of her but I was pinned between the steering wheel and something unidentifiable. I screamed her name repeatedly waiting for her to cry but she never did. I could only pray that I didn't bring her with me. I was screaming for help when darkness took over. This was it, I was going to die alone trapped in my car in a ditch. God only knows how long it will be before anyone will find me.


	3. Dreamland

**A/n: Okay when you start reading this chapter it might seem a little confusing. Before you stop reading from all of your confusion let me just say that most of this chapter is a dream. Remember Alice flipped her car and this is her imaginary life while she's unconscious. Okay I'll shut up now and let you read the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Forgot this in the beginning I do not own Twilight or any of the characters except I do own Abby, Danni, and Zach (characters from this chapter) because they're from my own imagination :) **

**CHAPTER 3**

Jasper was putting breakfast on the table. He made French toast, bacon, eggs, and sausage. God did it smell heavenly. That's what I loved about Jasper though. He can make all my favorite foods, buy me whatever I want, and say those sweet nothings that every girl wants to hear, all without asking for one thing. Any other man would only do that stuff when he did something wrong or forgot his wife's birthday or their anniversary to butter her up. Not Jasper though, no Jasper just enjoyed doing the little things that made me happy. I couldn't have asked for a better husband or best friend.

I was just about to sit down to eat when the back door leading to the kitchen flew open. It hit the wall with a bang. Looks like we're replacing yet another door again. "DO I SMELL FOOD?!" A deep voice boomed which could only belong to Emmett. I rolled my eyes as the food on the table was inhaled by the giant. Good thing I didn't want to eat at all. Hopefully by now Jazz had some common sense to leave some in the pan for the children.

"Emmett what have I told you about saving food for the children?!" Rose scolded. I laughed as she smacked Emmett on back of the head once again. I walked over to Jasper and sighed. He laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked laughing along with him. Jasper had that impression on people whatever emotion he was experiencing you experienced it too. "Nothing…just thr fact that Bella's gonna kill him when she finally makes it up the back stairs." He laughed some more. He was right with the mood swings Bella's been having lately she could probably rip Emmett's head off.

"So Emmett what'd you do smell food run all the way here and trample Rose, Danni, and Zach?" I asked. Those poor kids it's no wonder they're always having sleepovers with Abby! I mean hell Zach fell out of a tree and broke his leg, was dropped on his head as a baby, fell out of window after Emmett smelled food and pushed people out of the way. Danni fell down the stairs during the same incident, got thrown out of a bumper car and that's hard to do, fell off her bike when learning how to ride a two wheeler because Emmett smelled food. I thought Rose would divorce him by now but maybe it's only me and Bells who would do that. He didn't answer he just kept stuffing his face full of bacon. I rolled my eyes and got a cup of coffee.

"Edward I said I'm FINE!" I heard Bella snap. "Bella's here!"I chimed. Edward held open the door and helped his very huge very pregnant wife to the table. "Damn Bells you look like a whale!" Emmett just had to put in his two cents. "Do you ever learn?!" I asked shoving him up the stairs before Bells killed him. Ever since Bella found out she was having twins - which were due any minute now- Emmett's been making fun of her. I wish he would just shut up for once and maybe we'd have some peace and quiet around here and in Bella's words "if he'd just shut up the world would be a happy, non-air polluted, great place for our kids to grow up."

Edward looked like he'd just been hit by a train by the look on his face. He walked over to get a cup of coffee and I followed him. "So little brother what's the matter with you? You look like you've just been hit by a train." I said and the sad part was I wasn't exaggerating. He just groaned and looked around and poured a cup of coffee. "Can we talk outside ya know in private?" He finally sighed. I nodded, "of course little brother." I jumped up to ruffle his hair but of course he got the height and I was stuck a little pixie.

We walked outside and sat on the porch steps. I could tell something was very wrong and it was bothering him. "Now tell me Eddiekins what's got you lookin' like the train from Boston to New York hit you head on and just kept goin?" I asked trying to lighten the mood a little. He just sighed and threw his head into his hands. I waited a couple minutes and when I opened my mouth to talk he finally answered.

"It's Bella. Her moods have gotten worse lately and last night she woke me up 3 times asking for a new craving and every time I got the food and came back up stairs with it she was asleep. Then this morning she wakes up goes downstairs grabs the side of the couch and makes this weird noise. When I asked her what was wrong she said the twins were kicking. But then she did it again about two hours later and again on the way here." He said. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was happening. Every two hours Bella was having "the babies kick". I smiled and laughed lightly. Edward looked at me like I was crazy. "What's so funny about that Ali?" He asked.

I laughed some more. "Well it's about damn time! I was beginning to think she was never gonna have those twins! Edward you need to go home get Bella's bag and I'll time the contractions while you're gone. Then when you get back you can take her to the hospital. Eddie Bella's in labor I'd say take her now but the contractions are too far apart." I smiled when I saw Edward's face light up like a kid on Christmas morning. Then I watched it turn to fear and then nervousness. "Edward everything's gonna be just fine I promise! Don't worry about a thing you're gonna be an excellent father and Bella's gonna be a great mother. I've watched you two with Abby and she adores you two. Remember when she was first born and she wouldn't sleep unless you played the piano? You're gonna be fine, so is Bella, and so are your kids. Now go get that bag so Bella can have these twins!" I ordered.

Edward got up and left forgetting to tell Bella he was leaving. I laughed, picked up the two coffee mugs and went inside. I hugged Jasper and stood on my tiptoes to kiss him. "What was that all about?" He asked. I smiled, "someone's in labor. Edward went to get her bag and when he gets back they're gonna go to the hospital and we'll meet them there in a couple hours." Jasper looked at Bella and then back at me. "Well it's about time!" He said and I nodded. I walked over to Bella and grabbed her hands. "Come on Bells you need to go lay down." I said helping her up. "No! Why?!" She yelled. I rolled my eyes. "In case you haven't noticed Bella you're labor and as soon as Edward gets back you're going to the hospital." I stated. "Oh." Was all she said.

I heard a faint beeping noise in the background. I looked around wondering where it came from. "Come on Ali we need you!" I heard Edward say. Edward? When did he get back? "Momma." I heard a voice that sounded like Abby's but with a babyish tone to it. When did her voice start sounding like that?! I wanted to ask her what she wanted but I couldn't find her. I looked around everywhere but everyone was disappearing and everything was turning black. I tried escaping it but I couldn't it was following me. I ran into Jasper's arms hoping he would save me as only he could. "Be safe Ali. I love you." He said before he disappeared leaving me to go crashing to the floor. I suddenly remembered everything that happened. Jasper was MIA, I crashed the car, I couldn't move, I was lost, I might've killed my daughter! Why?! Why couldn't I've stayed in dreamland for a while longer?! "Alice!" I heard voices over and over again. "Come on Ali we need you!" Edward said again. What?! Was I back in dreamland?

I started to feel a pain all over my body and I had an awful headache. My eyes fluttered open. I saw my family surrounding me. Everyone who was in the dream was there…everyone except Jasper. I wanted to cry but it hurt to even move. "Wh…where am I?" I chocked out. My voice was rough and hoarse from being not used. I looked at everyone's faces and studied them. Edward was sitting by my side holding Abby. I must've really scared him considering his eyes were red and puffy and his face was wet with tears.

I instantly felt guilty for hurting him like that. It took a lot to make Edward cry and honestly I've only seen him cry once and that was at our parents' funeral after they died in a car accident…Oh my god! I almost died in a car accident the same way mom and dad did…shit! I moved my hand up to his face. It hurt to move it at first but only a little after a couple seconds. I reached up and wiped away the new tears he was shedding. "Edward I'm sorry! Please forgive me!" I begged. "I'll forgive you, but you can NEVER do anything like that again Mary Alice Cullen Whitlock do you understand me?!" He sounded scared and angry. I couldn't blame him. I nodded but barely my head was what hurt most. "Now come here!" He said as he gently hugged me being careful not to hurt me anymore than I already was.

"What happened out there?! We heard about Jasper on the news and then they showed a flipped car on the highway and figured out it was yours but we couldn't figure out what happened." He said. I explained to him what happened and he hugged me again before going to get a doctor to check on me. I really love Edward he's the best little brother a girl can ask for.


	4. The Journal

**A/N: **Okay so I am officially the worst author on the planet now for taking sooo very long to update. I know and I'm sorry it's killed me too but feel free to yell at me for it in a review. Just a heads up that this most likely won't be the only chapter this week because I'm on spring break and I also don't have many big plans. Also please read the end A/N AFTER the story thank you wonderful readers who are the best people ever! (And if you're wondering if I'm trying to butter you up….is it working? =D)

**CHAPTER 4**

It's been 3 weeks since that dreadful stormy day. A lot has happened in those three weeks. It turned out that while I was in a coma Abigail had learned to say 'Mama', about 1 week later Rose found out she was pregnant, she also went into depression, Emmett has become more serious about life, Bella broke her leg while walking in the supermarket, me…well I've seen Jasper 8 different times in 8 different places, and Edward…Edward has to be strong and put up with us all. I don't know how he does it. But I do know that I owe him my life. Everyone has moved in together, we live in Edward's mansion.

So what are we all doing at the moment? Rose is sitting wrapped in a bath robe in a rocking chair by her window eating pickles covered in cream cheese (gotta love those stupid cravings!), Emmett is standing behind her playing with her hair and whispering sweet nothings to her, Bella is sitting on a beach chair soaking up the last of the summer air and complaining about her itchy cast, Edward is in the music room enjoying the rare few moments to himself playing his piano, I'm keeping this stupid journal that my psychologist said I should keep in order to stay sane, Abby is taking a nap, and Jasper well he's either dead or being held hostage.

My shrink tells me not to dwell on the fact that Jasper is gone and may never come back but to stay optimistic. HA! I'd like to see him stay optimistic if he lived with these nut cases, and his husband, er wife rather was MIA in the middle of war where hundreds upon thousands of people have already died and she could be one of them, and he had a 2 month old daughter to take care of who wouldn't sleep unless his brother played piano! He also tells me to look forward to things in life. Really Mr. Happy Go Lucky Optimistic Man Sir, you want me to look forward to tomorrow?! What's there to look forward to? Another miserable day where my sister-in-law becomes more insane and talks less than she did the day before, my brother-in-law who used to joke about everything and anything becomes serious and worried, my poor brother trying to hold our family together while his wife practically kills herself every day, my daughter going another day without a father and crying every two seconds refusing to eat or sleep, or how about the fact that every day I wake up I have to prepare myself and ask myself is today the day that Jasper will come home, or is it the day they'll tell me he's dead, or is it just another miserable day waiting and not knowing that your life could change at any second?

There's a moving van next door. Apparently a single day in a wheel chair, his two daughters, and baby son are moving in. I wonder if his daughters babysit. I'll pay anything to just be on my own without hearing Abby screaming every two seconds. Edward says he's willing to babysit anytime as much as he loves the little munchkin but I'm already enough of a burden on him I don't want to become an even bigger one. Although it wouldn't surprise me if Abby starts calling Bella momma and Edward dada, I guess you could say I'm an unfit mother. I just can't look at Abby without seeing Jasper maybe it would be different if I knew for sure he wasn't coming home but without knowing that I can't stand it.

Edward also says that if we don't get word by February that Jasper is alive then we're not going to stay here any longer. No we won't live in the big apple anymore and there's no opening a design studio with Rose but instead we'll all head back south to where we all first met in Alabama way back when. Personally I think that would help Rose out a lot but me? I think it would make things worse. Granite I would have closure that Jazz is really gone and never coming back but then it would sink in and I would be forced to give up hope and I don't know if I could face all of those memories without Jasper.

I don't want to go back to Alabama but I don't want to stay here either. I don't know where to go tomorrow but I know that I can't be here. Tomorrow is October 1st and unfortunately that's a very sad day for Edward and I. It's harder for me though, not because Jasper is gone but because Edward doesn't really remember that day as well as I do. Ya see when I was 18 and Edward was 16 we were riding in the car with our parents after a trip to the beach. It was around 7 or 8 at night and I was supposed to meet Jasper for a date at 9. We were almost home when a drunk driver ran a red light and plowed through our tiny four door with his huge pickup truck.

Our parents were killed instantly, I flew forward my seat belt breaking and hit the airbag, Edward wasn't so lucky. Sure I was covered in glass and had cuts and bruises everywhere and I witnessed my parents lying dead in the street but nothing horrified me more than the image of my brother. Edward had like me flew forward but the airbag didn't deploy on that side of the car. So instead of being caught by the air bag he went through the windshield. As I carefully made my way out of the car I ran over to my baby brother lying lifeless in the street. He had a massive bump on his head, his nose and forehead were bleeding, his body was twisted in such a way that it pained me to even look at him.

At first I thought for sure that he was dead. I bent over his seemingly lifeless body and cried. I was begging him to stay with me and I told him how much I needed him. That's when I heard him speak. It was just above a whisper but he managed to croak out "I love you Ali." I knew he was alive but I also knew if an ambulance didn't get there quick that he wouldn't live. At that moment the ambulance arrived and we were both taken to the hospital. I was easily treated and released within 3 days but Edward on the other hand was in serious condition. Edward was in a coma for a week, had a broken leg, 3 broken ribs, a concussion, and no memory from the time he was 10 up. However that changed after about a month or two when he could remember everything up until the week of the crash. He still doesn't remember that but I do. I also remember how Bella NEVER left the hospital let alone his bedside. There was no separating them and there still isn't and I will always be grateful for that and always owe her.

So as hard as it's going to be I have to be strong tomorrow or at least act like it. Edward will need me as much as I need him tomorrow. I know this day haunts him and every year on this day he shows his vulnerable side. For the first year after the accident I had to sleep in his room because he kept waking up with nightmares covered in sweat screaming bloody murder. At one point he actually thought the dream was real and that I was dead and he thought I was an angel coming to take him to heaven with me. He doesn't remember the event while he's awake but every so often I can hear him screaming or crying out for help in the middle of the night and I know he's remembering it. It breaks my heart into a million pieces but there's no way that I can help. I just hope he gives up and lets _me_ help _him_ tomorrow instead of vice versa.

**A/N**: Okay so now that you've read the chapter and when you review I have one question for you. Should I make a spin off story going back in time to Alabama and explain their history and the car crash and the year after the crash a bit more?


	5. Need You Now

**A/N: YAY new chapter! I know I promised it ages ago but my computer went down and didn't save the entire chapter I had just finished. Of course that put me in a bad mood and I couldn't remember how the chapter went but here it is! I would like to add that this chapter is dedicated to Madison Ashlee who gives me wonderful tips that I will forever use so that chapters will be up sooner! Wow this is getting longer than I wanted it to but I just have one last thing to say. Thanks to all of your pleas and begging I would like to welcome *drum roll* Jasper Whitlock into this chapter! Oh and I also think Need You Now by Lady Antebellum goes well with this chapter if you want to listen to it. =]**

**Chapter 5**

It was around midnight when I jumped up in bed. Someone was shaking me and screaming my name. I turned on the lamp on the bedside table to see who it was. I saw Bella on crutches and Emmett standing at the foot of my bed. They're faces were horrified and scary; Bella's looked stained with salty tears where Emmett's just looked tired and worried. The first thought that came to my mind was involuntary. It was of Jasper I immediately thought the worst as tears started pricking at my eyes until they built up so that my vision was blurry and when I blinked they fell in a rush staining my cheeks and falling onto the bed. I tried to fight the sob that was building up in my chest as I waited for someone to give me the horrible news.

It was Bella who spoke and I was beginning to doubt Emmett's capability of speaking anymore. I was afraid. Afraid of what she had to say and afraid of how it would forever change my life. I knew it wasn't her fault but part of me wanted to blame her. I know the saying "don't shoot the messenger." But that doesn't always mean that you don't want to. That is unless you were like me and thought she was going to tell you that your husband was dead when actually that was farfetched from the truth. Although the truth was horrible I still wanted to smile and laugh at my stupidity and joy that Jasper wasn't dead. What kept me from smiling and laughing was reality, what was happening at this very moment, the urgency and panic in Bella's voice, and the fact that Emmett was actually beginning to talk.

"Alice please! Come quick! Its Edward he won't stop screaming and I don't know what's wrong! I've never seen him like this! He won't stop and yet it seems like he's asleep. Alice please hurry!" Bella pleaded with me to help her husband. I know the screaming is because of the nightmare. Bella knows about the accident but they've been married less than a year so she wouldn't know about the nightmares. I guess I entered my own little world trying to figure how to explain everything to Bella because that's when Emmett started talking.

"Come on Alice if you don't get in there I don't know what's gonna happen. He may get up and just start smashing everything. It's scary; I've NEVER seen anyone like this before. What's wrong with him?!" Emmett was worried and I could tell. He could normally fix any situation with his humor but not anymore. Oh how I miss the meat head's humor at times like these and how I also miss my husband's strong yet loving arms wrapping around me as he whispered into my ear telling me everything was going to be alright and that I could handle anything the world threw at me because I was his pixie and he loved me. Jasper's seen the nightmares before so he knows how to help and it's now that I need him because I don't know if I can help Edward alone right now.

I sighed and rubbed my hands over my face and flipped the covers off leaving me in my pajamas sitting on the bed. "Okay first of all you need to know what's happening." I started my explanation. My voice was rough with sleep and exhaustion. "Edward's having a nightmare. Every year around this time he has the same one. It's of our parent's death however the dream changes. Sometimes our mom lives, sometimes our parents die, sometimes I die, sometimes both our parents and I die, or sometimes our mom and I live. It just depends I suppose." I paused as yawned wanting ever so badly to go back to sleep and be left alone. "So here's what needs to happen are you listening?" I asked making sure they were all ears. They both nodded and inched closer desperate to help Edward. "Of course today is the anniversary of our parent's death and obviously Edward is having a nightmare. He hates people knowing about them so you can NOT tell anyone about them and do NOT mention them EVER again. I need someone to watch Abby today because I'll be busy taking care of Edward. Bella I know he's your husband and you just want to help but please just do your own thing today. Edward won't listen to anyone and it will probably take me hours to bring him back to reality and by that time he'll fall asleep again and it will happen all over again. I'll let you know when you can come back but for now just stay away and everything will be just fine. I promise." I said. It was the one thing I could promise anymore that Edward will be fine… at least I think he will.

I sat there a couple seconds as they sank the information in. Bella was about to protest not being able to be near Edward when we heard this blood curling cry. I jumped out of the bed stepped into my slippers and threw on my robe. I flew down the hall and flung open the door to Edward's room. It broke my heart to see Edward like that. It took me back in time to the first year after the accident. The past few years it seemed as if the dreams were getting less intense and horrific but this year it looks like the first one all over again. The covers were balled up into his fists and wrapped around his torso in way that made it almost impossible to move, his hair was everywhere and going in each direction, his forehead was dripping in sweat, and his face was scrunched up as he let out another scream.

I knelt down beside the bed taking his head in my hands and started talking to him. I tried calming him down saying things like "everything is okay to be okay honey. Your perfectly fine and everyone's still gonna be here when you wake up." It was taking forever to wake him up this time which meant the nightmare was really bad. It would most likely take me the next 24-48 hours to get him back to normal. I mentally groaned at the thought of not sleeping for another two days. My body was screaming at me to sleep but I couldn't and wouldn't ever dream of abandoning my little brother after everything that he's done for me this past year.

I knelt by him until two in the morning when the screaming seemed to have subsided for a while. My knees were killing me considering they had tile flooring. They really needed to change that to carpeting that's for sure. I winced at the pain in my knees as I stood for the first time in two hours. I heard a cry from a few rooms over and recognized it as Abby's. I figured that someone would tend to her like I asked but when the crying continued and Edward wasn't screaming I decided to step up. It was about time I became a mother to my own daughter. Part of me was telling me not to go though like it would send me further into my spiral of depression… but that's when I saw him for the first time in so long. My Jasper was standing in his uniform dirty and tired but still as handsome as ever. He was staring at me with his beautiful eyes filled with love. I wanted to fling myself at him and never let go but he stopped me. He held up his large dirty hand telling me to stay where I was. "Come on Alice you can do it love. Just go in there and be a mother to our daughter. I'll be right here with you. You're stuck with me forever and always and that's a promise." His rough deep voice sent chills down my spine but surprisingly I didn't cry. I just simply nodded and smiled as I thanked him for giving me the courage I needed to be a mother.

I tiptoed down the hall with Jasper at my side making sure that he wasn't leaving me. We entered the room to find a crying Abby, a sleeping Bella, and a giant Emmett asleep in the rocking chair. I silently laughed as I picked up my daughter and really held her for the first time. I looked up to see Jasper smiling at me and I couldn't resist the urge to smile back. I walked into the hallway with Abby in my arms and shut the door the behind me. We were in the middle of the hallway when I stopped. "See Abby this is your daddy. You've never met him before but he promised us that he's coming back someday. You're daddy's a hero yes he is. He's you're hero, and my hero, and our country's hero. He loves you sooo much Abby. No one could ever love you as much as your family does and don't you ever forget that." I cooed at my baby daughter and glancing at my husband. It was nice to see us as a whole family together under one roof for the first time but I knew it wouldn't last and that's why I said what I did. "Now let's go see Uncle Edward and make sure he's okay alright?" I asked knowing she wouldn't answer.

We walked back into Edward's room and I laid Abby in her spare crib set up in Edward's room. Edward still looked scared but wasn't screaming yet. I climbed into the bed next to him not wanting to fall asleep but still so exhausted. Jasper sat in the chair next to the crib and looked at his sleeping daughter. I smiled and yawned loudly. Jasper let out a chuckle and started talking again. "I think mommy's sleepy what about you Abby? Do you think we should tell mommy to go to sleep and that I'll be here in times like these when she _really_ needs me?" He cooed at Abby. I didn't want him to go but I wanted to sleep so badly. "That's what I thought you'd say." He said after leaning in as if to listen to Abby. "Abby thinks that her mommy needs to go to sleep so she'll be up the next time Uncle Edward has a nightmare and she's hungry. Now go to sleep love you'll be fine and I'll always be here. You may not see me but I'm here." He smiled and turned back to Abby. I nodded and pulled what little cover I could get over me and let myself drift into unconsciousness.


	6. Tricks of the Mind

**A/N: **Yes I know it's been forever _again! _But finals are over and school is out and the letters on my keyboard are on wearing off with the amount of typing put into this chapter. I really hope you guys don't kill me at the end but feel free to yell at me and tell me off or tell me whatever your opinion is. Let me know what you guys think should happen!

**Chapter 6**

I woke up 3 more times within the next couple of hours due to Edward's screaming. I wasn't quite sure what time it was but I knew that Edward was sleeping soundly and that now would probably be my only chance for a shower today so I flung off the covers and stepped into my slippers. But when I went to get my robe that I had left in the rocking chair where Jasper had once sat I saw someone sitting there. I had seen blonde hair and immediately thought Jazz was back but when I looked closer my eyes adjusting to the scenery and the little light around me I realized that it was Rose.

The same Rose who hasn't left her room in a month nor spoken. Yet here she was sitting in the rocking chair actually holding _my_ baby and cooing at her. My first thought was to rip Abby away from her just in case she was insane but then I thought that maybe this could help her. I didn't know what to do and I was craving a sign from Jasper. Do I go against my motherly instincts or do I take her away and possibly hurt Rose in the process? It was then that my craving was fulfilled. My loving husband appeared behind the rocking chair startling me. He placed his hands on his sister's shoulders but she didn't move. "It's alright love, she's perfectly fine at the moment, and so is Edward. You can go do whatever it was your little pixie mind told you to do. It'll all be fine."Jasper reassured me and then disappeared into thin air.

I decided that before I took my shower that I would have a quick cup of coffee. I tiptoed my way out into the kitchen careful not to wake my brother in the process. I stood on my tiptoes and peered into the cabinet where the coffee is kept. I looked around but couldn't find the red container, I glanced around the kitchen but it was nowhere to be seen. So I decided to settle for the next best thing…hot chocolate. I went to all the proper cupboards and got the mug, the pan, and the chocolate. I heated the water and added the chocolate on my way back to a chair I realized what time it _really_ was. 3:47 A.M. that was odd I was never one to get up _that_ early even on days like today.

I looked around and figured that no one would be up for a couple hours yet so I took my steaming cup of hot cocoa and walked out onto the front porch. The air had a slight chill to it and smelled like rain. The streets were wet and there was a slight yet steady rain being lit up by the street lights. I admired the scenery and quietly sipped at my hot chocolate. I was thinking about all the good times I've had in my life and all of the bad. I remembered the day Jasper told me he joined the army. I may or may not have yelled at him and threatened to kill him. We were 18 and Jasper comes walking up to our spot wearing a uniform and told me what he had done. I lunged for him and called him insane and the most stupid man alive I also told him that I hated him and that he was selfish for doing that to me. Deep down I thought of him as the bravest man alive and loved him even more, but on the highest level I thought it was his way of leaving me and I just couldn't take that.

I was lost so deep in thought that I didn't hear the front door open or shut. I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped sky high. "Oh Emmett, it's you!" I sighed in relief. He nodded and wrapped a blanket around me and then sat beside me. "What are you doing out here? I thought I was the only one up?" I asked obviously quite curious. "No, I couldn't sleep and I saw the porch light on and came outside to see who was out here." Emmett replied and I nodded. "Seems the only one sleeping is Edward and that's surprising." I stated. Emmett look curious for a second and then asked, "what do you mean only Edward is sleeping what about Bella and Rose?" I took another sip of hot chocolate and then said, "Well I bet Bella is up worrying about Edward and Rose is in my room holding Abby. And don't you dare ask why I didn't stay there because you'll think I'm crazy and who knows maybe you'll find out if we can get a discount if we buy a room for two in the loony bin!"

Emmett shook his head in disbelief. "Whatever you say pixie, whatever you say." The rain was coming down rather heavily now and there were tiny flashes of lightning in the distance. I stood up and started to head into the house, "Hey Em you want some hot chocolate?" I asked as I turned the doorknob. He jumped up with a big grin. "Do I ever! I thought you'd never ask!" He was grinning from ear to ear like a little kid on Christmas. "Good because I could use a refill." I smiled and handed him my cup. His smile disappeared and he got a look that said 'I should've known you were gonna do that!' I laughed at him and walked into the house.

I sat on a barstool at the counter while Emmett made the hot chocolate. It was silent except for the beat of the rain on the window and howls of the wind. We stayed in silence until Emmett sat down with the hot chocolate. I broke the silence with one simple statement, "He's not dead." Emmett looked at me for a second and then nodded. "I have no idea what you're talking about shortie but I'm just gonna pretend I do and agree." He said after a moment. I laughed, "Jasper. He's not dead, I know he's not, he told me. Don't me call me crazy because I know what I heard and I know what I saw. You can think what you want but don't you dare call me crazy." I stated.

Emmett opened his mouth to say something but it wasn't his voice that came out; it was wayy to high pitched to be his unless puberty reversed itself. "She's right Emmett, he's not dead, he's very much alive and he'll be home as soon as he can. He also loves his daughter almost more than Alice. You can call me crazy if you want to but you'll be sorry when you're sleeping on the couch until Jasper comes home and then you'll feel stupid." I turned around and saw Rose with Abby standing in the doorway of the kitchen. I almost cried with joy I was so happy. I jumped up and ran over to her. "ROSE! I would totally jump on you and hug you if you weren't holding my kid!" I was laughing and screaming.

It was so great to have Rosalie back and the fact that she hasn't changed and still has her attitude is even better. God help Emmet when he calls her crazy because he's gonna need it. Rose and Emmett were all smiles. She turned to me and passed me Abby, "here take your kid so I can kiss my stupid husband already." We laughed and I took my daughter and held her tight against me. Rose and Emmett kissed and they seemed so much in love in that moment that I was almost jealous of them in fact I was jealous of them. "Oh yeah! Hey Alice Edward was freaking me out and kept like screaming or crying or some crap like that. I think you should go check on him." Rose said, I glanced at Emmett and he looked as worried as me. "Here Rose take Abby and do me a favor and _don't_ let your husband hold her. I'll be back as soon as I can." I passed her back to Rose and took off high speed to Edward's room.

I slid to a stop outside the door and all but busted it in. When I got there his face and pillow were wet with tears and he let out a spine chilling cry. I haven't heard a scream that bad in years so something _has_ to be wrong…_very_ wrong. I tried to wake him but he just wouldn't wake up. I was starting to get more and more nervous with every minute that went by. When I entered the room it was 4:32 now its 4:48 and he _still_ won't wake up. I ran to the door and flung it open and it made a loud bang against the wall. "EMMETT GET A BUCKET OF WATER AND GET YOUR ASS IN HERE AND HURRY!" I screamed down the hall. It was the only thing I could think to do was to pour water on him.

I shook and screamed at Edward begging him to wake up. His doctor had warned me of this before but it's never actually happened. When the nightmares first occurred the doctor told me that the nightmare could seem so real to him that he could actually have a stroke or a heart attack from it. Edward could have serious medical problems was one of the things the doctor told me, he also said that these medical conditions may not happen for a months even years later. Emmett came running in with a bucket of water and asked what to do. "DUMP THE WATER ON EDWARD NOW! HE WON'T WAKE UP AND I'VE TRIED EVERYTHING BUT THIS!" I cried. I couldn't lose my brother now he was my rock and the only thing that held this family together.

Emmett dumped the water and we waited for a minute that seemed to drag on for eternity. Emmett ran to the door, "BELLA ROSE GET IN HERE!" He screamed. The girls flew in the room with worried faces. "Keep talking to him and don't stop unless I say to!" Emmett ordered us. Bella started talking to him and Emmett checked his breathing and pulse rate. His face scared me and he bent his head down to listen to Edward's heart beat. He stood up and turned to us Bella was holding Edward's hand, Rose was hugging me, while I sat on the floor with warm salty tears silently pouring down my face. I closed my eyes and prayed but the next thing I heard was a lady on the other end of a phone.

"911 what is your emergency?"…


	7. Thank You

Just a quick A/N a chapter is coming soon but with it being the 4th of July and this story being about the army I just wanted to send my thanks out there. Thank you to all of our troops fighting over seas God bless you we love you and hope you come home safe! To anyone who has been overseas in months or years past and to anyone who is currently enlisted in any type of armed forces whether it be the military, the army, the navy, any armed forces, and to anyone who has been enlisted, to anyone who has been wounded, to anyone who died for our country, to anyone who has been declared M.I.A and has never came home, thank you! I know so many people who are currently or who have been enlisted guys I wish you were here I would give you all a great big hug and a HUGE thank you. Thank you to everyone out there who supports our troops and who are part of our troops God bless you all and we love you. I'm praying for everyone who is overseas and all of their families I hope you all come home safe. I can't say thank you enough for everything you've sacrificed for our country you will always be my hero. God bless you all and come home safe!

Thank You,

emmiecullen0195


	8. I'm back

Dear readers,

You're probably 100% sick of waiting for my updates that seem really short and really far apart. Well I'm 100% done with that. No, I'm not going to stop writing this story! As long as I don't have too much homework I'll try to write every night. That doesn't mean I'll update every night but I will as soon as I'm satisfied with the chapter. You're also probably sick of excuses, but in case you're still interested this time I have an excuse that actually explains why I haven't written in sooo freaking long! A few months ago, back in August my mom got really sick with cancer. I was extremely busy taking care of her which is why I didn't update a lot of the time. Well, this past November 27 she passed away. I've had a hard time coping with it for a while, but I'm doing a lot better. Thankfully I have great friends and family who supported me along the way. Unfortunately during this time I gave up on a lot of stuff including writing. I gave up on a lot of stuff that made me happy. On the bright side though I'm over that phase and I realize that my mom wouldn't have wanted me to give up like that. She probably would've told me to stop being stupid and move on with my life. Life doesn't wait for you, so you need to take advantage of the time you have, don't waste it drowning yourself in self pity. That's one of the things I learned from this. Before I shut up here I just wanted to dedicate this story to my sister, brother-in-law, and niece. My brother-in-law for being so brave and fighting for our country, my sister for being the best sister I could ask for and being there for me when everything is so crazy in her life, and to my niece who is only 6 months old and has only met her dad once for 2 weeks at Christmas time and for being the cutest baby I've ever known. You three are my inspiration to keep going and I love you guys so much!


End file.
